


Sleepyhead

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a stickler for early-rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _MCU, Steve/Bucky or Steve/Sam or Steve/Sam/Natasha, sleeping in._

“You do know it’s nearly eleven,” Steve said from the doorway, stripping off his sweaty tee shirt.  “I’ve been up for three hours.

Sam groaned, still half-asleep.  “Congratulations.”  He rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head to block the mid-morning sun.

Steve laughed, stepping out of his running shoes and shorts, body still damp with sweat.  “I’m heading into the shower,” he said.  “You’re welcome to join me.”

Sam peeked out from under the pillow, smiling at his naked boyfriend.

Steve glanced back.  “But I suppose you do deserve some rest.”

“Screw that,” Sam said, peeling back the blankets.


End file.
